


The Legendary (and not so Legendary) Tales of Emma Swan

by DokiDokiLove



Series: The Legendary (and not so Legendary) Tales of Emma Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, slow burning captain swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiLove/pseuds/DokiDokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends come from tales far and wide. A Hero, a Heroine duelling it out with the Villain of the piece. Good versus Evil and the like.  But what of the tales that didn't make the Great Halls of kings & queens, but just as equally important (and just as skewed to fit the author's purpose)? I am but a simple storyteller, with a collection of tales I have gathered in my travels. Before she became the Heroine, the Saviour, the Legend that outshines all legends, what was Emma Swan like before that flump and flattery? I only seek your some of your time to share in these stories. I cannot guarantee of any truth or lie to them, for that is your own decision you must make.<br/>Recommended instruction: Read the Intro chapter then the Prologue first. The various tales (one-shots) will stem out from then</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note**  
> I've had various one-shot stories swirling in my head for a good few months now. My inconsiderate muse has been erratic at best & flits in and out as it pleases, dropping crumbs of plot here & there with no semblance of a decent story.
> 
> While trying to make sense of it all, I opted to have a Foundation story, a base and then have various stories flow from it. I honestly don't know where it will take me (or you, my readers) and writing is not my forte, nor this genre.
> 
> I'm inspired by OUAT - for it's fleeting storylines, semi-plots and endless flashbacks (not necessarily what I love about it, but the inspiration is there), as well as The Neverending Story, Choose Your Own Adventure books and other Captain Swan fanfics (all that are Completed, Work!In!Progress and sadly abandoned ones).  
> My motivation stems from getting these ideas out of my head and into some form of medium before my mind forgets them completely.. but also fuelled by a bout of insomnia (it's nearly 5am) and a couple of tablets of panadol, as I am nursing (what I am hoping) a 48-hour bug.  
> (I haven't been sick ALL winter.. then on the VERY last calendar day of Winter, the cold season vengefully hits me with the bug as if saying "Ha! Think you got away from me, eh? Think again! BOOM!") 
> 
> I thank you in advance and hope you treat me kindly and patiently. I have no beta and I'm pretty much flying by the seat of my pants, winging it so to speak.  
> Comments and constructive feedback is appreciated and loved. I wish to improve on this art but also hope by sharing these ideas with you, we can all enjoy this Fanfic world together.  
> It's primarily Captain Swan based, slow burning though as I have loved these two characters from the start and I hope I can do them justice in my tales.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, Once Upon a Time or any of it's stories or characters or material. They are the property of great collaborators & creators Adam Horowitz & Eddie Kitsis and the ABC network

Aha! I bid you welcome to my humble stall, dear customer!  
What, of my numerous curiosities could interest you, on this fine market day?  
Why yes, you have heard true - I am a seasoned traveller, a collector of sorts... Hmm? Oh.. well, this and that. Things that people discard or things that people value.. One's trash is something I always see as treasure.. 

Wait no! don't go away! 

_shuffles to a gathering of odd trinkets._

How about about the remnants of the last dragon eggs from the North? O-Or this shiny silverette necklace that will catch the eye of any budding romance (lad or lady, whatever your preference desires, I'm sure you will win their heart)

Ah-ha, good person! I see you have caught my own treasured hoard, you have a good eye.  
A-ah, I'm afraid these are not for sale, these were placed on the table by mistake.. What are they, you say? 

_carefully picks up a small polished pebble, glistening in the morning sun's rays_

These are _Memory Pebbles;_ like I said before, I am a collector of sorts - but these are my passion!  
They contain memories of people who I have met in my travels, memories of from people of all classes; from nobles, to other bards, to servants and farmers, from pirates and other seasoned travellers like myself.. I have met an array of people who have shared their interesting stories and points of view.. And these various pebbles you see before you, hold them all.

Scoff as much as you like good person, but I state the truth. I may be a swindler of fortunes, a bard who likes to sell a few bits and bobs here and there (but only for enough money to get some food in my belly and a warm bed at night); but I am a storyteller at heart and these pebbles are my utmost treasure.. They are abound with tales of heroism, romance, intrigue.. of betrayal, vengeance and woe. Of happy endings and not-so happy endings. Truth, lies and everything else in-between.

If you have the time (and patience), I'd be happy to share these tales with you. No, no please, put your pouch of gold away. Like I said, these are not for sale but I am willing to share these tales with you, as I am a storyteller at heart. And I can see you have a good ear (and heart) for a good story. I only seek from you a good meal. Yes, yes.. A tale for some food, that is not too much to ask is it?  
Only I can release the magic of these pebbles, but I need to be well-nourished before I can perform such a task. Don't look at me that way, it is the Pebbles' Way, not mine.  
It takes some energy from a poor old gypsy like myself to grant you what you wish to see.

It is in agreement then! Come back on the morrow, same time if you are still interested.  
I have some business to attend to prior but then I am all yours after.  
If sunset passes, I will know your answer and I will gracefully move along to the next town and bid you good day.

What are these tales these memory pebbles hold? M-m-my good person, I had not realised that I have not told you! A hundred apologies to you; my mind is not what it used to be! These pebbles.. the tales that they each hold, each tale is as different and the same as the neigboring pebble to each.. Each hold a tale of the infamous, some say mythical, but nonetheless Legendary.. Emma Swan!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes off from the Introduction (recommend you read THAT first before this chapter, otherwise the start won't make sense)

Oh Ho, Good Person! Welcome back!  
I nearly got worried there, I didn't think you'd return.. as you can see I was all ready and packed up.. but I had a strain of hope, an inkling, you might say, that you might return.  
I can see you too have interest in the Tales of Emma Swan. She was indeed a legend in her own right; born of True Love, princess of the people in her own right, Savior and heroine.. True, some of these Memory Pebbles hold similar tales such as those I have mentioned.  
But like I said yesterday, I collect stories and tales.. and these you see before differ to each other just as the shape and size of one pebble differs to each other.

But before we cast yourself further, like every Storey you need a Foundation. A base if you like, before you can build up and out. 

_fishes out a moonstone out of one the various pockets in jacket. Fishes out an iron pot from behind the stall table, filling it up with water, pauses_

A-ha, now good person.. before we proceed, like I said before, a good tale needs nourishment and.. 

_a basket of food is handed to them_...  
Ohh, Bless You! _bites into a large chunk of bread_

Nhmfhmmdehmffhm.. _swallows_  
Apologies, where are my manners! Now I suggest you make yourself comfortable. Are you ready? Here we go!

 _sprinkles some mysterious powder into the pot of water, mumbles some odd incantation under breath and drops the large moonstone inside the pot. The water glows warmly momentarily.._

I encourage you to lean a bit further, good person to see and hear this Base Tale.. It is of Emma Swan's parents; Snow White & her Prince Charming, of the Evil Quuen Regina.. Let's start at the Very Beginning.. as it's a very good place to start..

*****************

_*scene takes you straight to the stand-off between the Evil Queen Regina and Snow White, David (her Prince Charming) and the Seven Dwarfs*_

"Lucky for you, my dear; I didn't come here to fight you and.." Regina looks around dismissively at the crowd, ".. your rag-tag scroungers you call an 'army'. No; I'm here to offer you a deal.. Consider it an engagement present.. One that you can't refuse" Regina airily advises

"Snow! Don't listen to her! She's nothing but a cold b-fhgnm.." David warns, but instantly cut off when Regina magically gags him with some rope.

Snow looks on and states, "What do you want?"

"I want you to give-up your claim to the Throne! If you declare me rightful Queen and ruler to this kingdom, I will let you, your band of dwarves and your sheep-bitten shepherd prince live out your days outside of these lands where, "she chuckles slyly to herself, "..You can live your 'Happily..Ever..After'!"

Snow is shocked and exclaims, "Exile?! Are you insane?"

Regina rolls her eyes; doesn't this feeble princess know when she sees a good deal? Geez.. "Well, I tried to kill you, curse you.. but like a weed, you just keep coming back. You NEED to be alive! So you can live out your days knowing that I took EVERYTHING away from you, just like you took EVERYTHING from me! I want you to kneel in front of me right now, and declare that I am the entitled Queen and Ruler of this land and you have forsaken your birthright..to Me."

"And if I refuse?" Snow asks.

Regina evilly grins, "A foolish notion, but if I have to motivate you to come to your senses," her eyes gleam with ill-intent, "I WILL!"

Regina lifts her arm & magically strangleholds a young girl by the neck, dangling her victim a few feet in the air. The young girl is gasping for breath, her face going purple as she is slowly losing her life at the hands of the Evil Queen.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Snow shouts. She runs towards the Evil Queen, but Regina beats her to the punch and vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke. While Snow swings her sword, she narrowly misses her target and trip over her own footing, crashing into a pile of soot. Turning around on her back, she sees Regina reappear in front of her.

Regina evilly laughs. She releases the death-grip on the girl, David rushing to her side to make sure she is okay and protects her from further onslaught.

"My dear, you have lost! If you refuse my deal, for every day that passes I will kill one of your 'royal subjects' that defy me and follow you. In the end, all you will have is an army of the dead! You have until sundown tomorrow to make your decision! Choose wisely!" declares Regina. She dramatically disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving an ominous scene behind.

\------

Later that night, Snow and David are arguing about the deal. 

David wants to stay and fight; every bone in his body, every instinct is telling him that this deal is wrong on so many levels. He wants what is best for Snow, he loves her no matter what; but he knows that if she accepts this deal, she will live with regret all her life. He might not be a noble knight or a real prince, but he has a True Heart of one and this deal? This deal reeks of ill intent.

Snow, on the other hand, is deathly afraid of what Regina will do if she doesn't accept. She loves her people, her kingdom, her country. She was born and raised to rule and defend these lands from Evil. To accept Regina's deal is to accept that she IS what she has always feared to be - a coward. A stuck-up, spoilt, cowardly 'so-called' princess that can't even defend her kingdom from one powerful woman - who hates her.  
When she willingly bit into that Cursed apple, she thought she was doing the right thing, for the Love of her Life and her people. But she took the coward's way out and waking from the Curse has only aggravated Regina further.  
No, she will not refuse Regina this time. If it is to save the people, save the kingdom - Snow must sacrifice her birthright to save those she loves.

The dwarves give her counsel and admit that while they fight by her side, be by her side every step of the way, they admit they are afraid. These brave dwarves, who took care of her when she was on the run.. were afraid. Her People - are afraid.  
No, she will accept Regina's deal. They will flee the kingdom and seek solace far and away from these lands. David's farm won't do as they reside in King George's lands. They will make do with a small farm, live off the lands, maybe even have a small family of their own and LIVE out their days in peace.  
That is all she has ever wanted. And if this deal brings peace to her lands.. then so be it.

The next day at sundown, Snow White faced Queen Regina and knelt down in front of her. She declared she is abdicating her birthright as Princess, rightful heir and ruler of the crown to Regina.  
Snow has accepted her exile and those who choose to follow her will also accept their own exile, for as long as they serve her.  
In return, Regina will no longer pursue her and her followers and will leave her alone.

Regina agrees, "Hear Now Everyone! I decree that Snow White and her followers are hereby exiled from these lands! If they set foot here again, they and their families will be executed forthright! Your Rightful Queen has Spoken!"

Black knights heckle the crowd to shout out praise, "All Hail the Queen! Long Live Queen Regina!"

Regina basks in her finally won glory. She turns to Snow, who is still knelt on the ground and Regina mocks her.

"You see Snow? You may have been a Princess," she pauses, "But you will NEVER be.. A Queen!"

Snow cries at her loss, but deep down she knows she made the right decision. To have Love, to be loved and have a family of her own, she needs to be alive; to have her 'happily ever after'..

\-------

Snow, David and the dwarves are trekking to through the vast forests in search of a new land to live on. They are thousands of leagues away from the borders of her lost kingdom. True to her word, Regina's guards escort her to the borders to make sure Snow honors her Word, but no further. As soon as they stepped past the border, the guards soon departed.  
Later that evening camped near a river, Snow's best friend Red and Granny show up; they have also left the kingdom they once knew as Home as they missed Snow and company terribly.  
Red advised she scouted ahead in wolf-form and she found a small township near a coved bay, with rich farmlands to toil from. Red was a bit ambiguous on further details, but it was a great find and they all soon departed for their new Home.

The township, with no name - just called The Village - comprised of a small village, with the cottages that housed people who serve different livelihoods in order to make a town function.  
The lands weren't ruled by a Ruler or King, at least to what the village knew of.  
All they knew is what is in front of them and around them, and they survive off each other and travellers.  
They are self-sufficient enough not to rely on a so-called king and live out their days in hard toil, good harvest and days of peace.  
They were a fishing village that relied on the tides to bring them fish, but also a farming village where the farm various cattle and poultry.  
An ideal place of home for Snow and her refugees. David sought out the village elder, who accepted them with open arms (especially with the bags of gold they offered).

Snow and David decided on a small cottage up on the hill, that offered a decent patch of farmland to grow and fend off.  
The dwarves chose to live further down, closer to the village and eventually partnered up with the local publican at the local tavern, introducing and popularising their own home brews and ales.  
Red and Granny however, opted to reside in a quaint cottage located deep in the Dark Forest, which surrounds the township.  
Red admitted village life was not for her and at least with the full moon, the Dark Forest will provide her coverage and shelter so she doesn't have to hide who she is any more.

Before Red and Granny departed, David and Snow held a small wedding for themselves at the local church. It was a good way to establish themselves as part of the village and all the townspeople welcomed them.  
It was a small, intimate affair but that is what Snow wanted. She also changed her name to Mary Margaret (MM) , in fear that her real name 'Snow White' will bring apprehension and fear, as her tale from a faraway kingdom is widely known.  
Plus this was a new lease on life and she wanted to leave the life as she knew as Snow White, behind.  
David agreed that while the past few months were harrowing, they have accepted and closed that chapter in their life and look forward on their new lives, as husband and wife, as local villagers of a new town and a new life.

During their wedding reception, David and MM was happily acquainted to their closest, the Jones' who live near the foot of their hill.  
Brennan Jones introduced himself as the local blacksmith, followed by his heavily pregnant wife Celina and their doting first-born son, 12yr old Liam.  
David introduced himself as a shepherd and farmer; he bonded with Liam as they swapped tales of fabled dragons and knights and Snow bonded with Celina as they discussed children and family life.  
As the night festivities came to a finish, the well-wishers of the newly weds seeked their own beds and shortly departed.  
Arm-in-arm, MM, Red and their new friend Celina sauntered up the hill towards their homes.  
The Jones proceeded to their home, but not before rejoicing their cheers again for David and MM.

It was a sad, but not bittersweet farewell for Granny and Red. David and MM knew that a village life was not suited for them, but they knew they were leaving on reasons of their own which for now, they said they could not say but will reveal when the time was right.  
Hugs and well-wishes were exchanged and Red and her Granny set off for their new cottage, nestled deep in the Dark Forest.

Upon their arrival, they were suddenly greeted by a surprise guest - Rumplestiltskin!

"Sooo, my dearies..," he purred, "I see you have agreed to my offer."

"What choice did we have? You threatened our lives and those we loved. David and Snow were suspicious of how easily we found this place but.." Red grumbled

"But..," Rumple interrupted, "They were seduced by how isolated, how safe it was from prying eyes, hmm?"

The two nodded silently,

"Let it continue. Everyone will have their safety and happiness, as they wished it. But they MUST stay in the village. They mustn't venture out to other places.. as they are not deemed safe" Rumple stated

"Why?! What interested do you still have in David and Snow? Snow is no longer ruling, she has no title to her name! She has given up everything! What have they got to offer you??" Red exclaimed

"A-ah-ah.. That would be telling Little Wolf. But know this, I have lain several protection spells around the village and in the Dark Forest so they will be well-protected, especially when Regina re-negs on her deal" he replied.

"What?!" Granny exclaimed, "But she promised! Why would she go after Snow again? She has everything Snow has!"

Rumple grins for the moment. Yes indeed, Regina might have everything NOW but she doesn't have a hold of what he wants most. True, David and Snow don't have it yet, but soon they will be bestowed with a Child, a Product of True Love, who will contain vast amounts of Power in its hands. The Destined Saviour to Save Them All... to Defeat the Evil Queen and Darkness Beyond. Rumple has his own plans, but he is a patient man who knows how to wait.

"Never mind what she wants. All you need to know, is that she doesn't have it. But it's folly to leave to chance and not be protected, yes? So consider this a Gift. You will maintain your cover here. As discussed, others will likely seek you out to see if you can convince Snow to comeback; but you must relent. You are (currently) the only active deterrents David and Snow have. There will be those who will want to seek them out, bribe them, destroy them. If you want to maintain their happiness, you must remain their Agents and protect them, no matter what the costs are to others." 

"What do mean..?" Red asked

"Use your imagination dearie.. After all, you might as well put those 'Big White Teeth' you have to good use!" Rumple chuckles & disappears in a cloud of black smoke, abruptly ending their discussion.

Granny sighs, looks around then picks up her gear heading towards their new home. She is stopped by Red.

"Granny, what do you think he means?"

"I don't know hun, but I suspect that our Protection Detail to Snow & David is far from over. Let's just make do with what we have, get settled and see where it takes us. Hopefully the gods will grant us all reprieve and not deliver what that Imp has foretold" Granny says.

Both Red and Granny nod and enter their cottage, their new Home.

********************

_*cuts back to present*_

_BUUUURP!_

Oh dear begging your pardons, good person! I did not mean to be so rude, but that meal you gave was so good and I was so famished..  
What? What's that look for? 

_looks at pot_ Ooooh! Hang on, that finished prematurely! 

_fishes out the moonstone pebble from the pot, inspecting it closely_  
Ah-ha! I see what's happened! You see here _points to a broken side of the rock_

That here, is chipped! It must've chipped off while I was packing today. You'll have to come back tomorrow to see the rest of the tale. Same time tomorrow, basket of food if you will. Thank you kindly and may the gods bare you good fortune. Good eve!


End file.
